Learn to Say Good-Bye
by Robinfan101
Summary: Dick has to tell Damian that Bruce has gone missing and may possibly be dead. (This is really inaccurate to the comics)


**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or characters.** Damian is 11. Okay, to make sure you understand what is going on, this is what happens (in my mind) right after Bruce goes missing and they don't know if he's dead or alive. I know nothing like this happened just... IHope you enjoy.

* * *

Dick paced back-and-froth in the cave. He worried how to say it. How to put his words. Should he put it softly? She he just say it flat out? He needed more time to think, but it was to late. Alfred was already coming down the stairs with Damian behind him.

"What do you want, Grayson? I haven't got all day." Damian shouted as he came down the steps. Damian had a red and yellow hoodie on that was zipped up with the hood up and wore blue jeans. Dick had on a light blue button-up and wore light-blue jeans.

Dick sighed and walked up to Damian. He put his hand on his shoulder. He looked into Damian's dark blue eyes the represented Bruce's. Sorrow filled Dicks eyes. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to tell him.

"I think you should sit down, Damian." Dick pulled up one of the desk chairs from the Bat-computer. The another one for himself. Damian sat down in the chair and started swiveling back-and-forth.

Dick sat down and watched Damian for a while. He loved seeing the child come out of him. He liked it when he acted his age instead of being to mature. he then decided to tell him.

"Damian..." Dick started. He never got much further into thinking. Damian stopped swiveling and looked up at him.

"Spit it out already!" He demanded.

"Damian..." Dick repeated. "You know the last mission your father, Bruce, was on?"

"Of course I do. By the way, when is he coming back?" Damian had a small smile. As if hoping that Bruce was already back and was going to jump out and surprise him or something.

"Well, the Justice League just called in. They were,um, updated on the mission. Bruce is missing" Dick finally said.

Damians small smile disappeared so quickly yet slow enough for Dick to see any bit of happiness that he had inside disapear completely. As if his whole worl dhadcollapsed on him. His face filled with hurt. Dick saw exactly what he feared. He saw a childs world crumble before him. Damin just slowly stood up and nodded.

"Oh... okay." Damian said it quietly.

"There's no proof that he's dead. But, there's no proof that he's alive. For all we know he could have been kidnapped. But, the most likely posibility is that... he's dead." Dick said it to him in a calming way but he saw the sadness in Damians eyes. He could start to see them water up.

"It's not like I care." Damian's voice was shaky. He quickly ran off up the stairs with nothing more to say.

Dick looked up at Alfred. "Did I do good?" he asked him.

"You tried, Master Richard. But perhaps you should talk to the boy some more." Alfred then walked off.

Dick got up and slowly made his way to Damians room. As he got closer, he could here shattering objects and screaming. When he reached the door he wondered if he should knock. But then he decided to walk right in in.

Inside Damian's room, there were shattered pictures, furniture, and whatever potery had been in there. When dick had walked in Damian started to through a glass mug at the wall that Alfred had missed when cleaning out his room.

Damian through at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. Glass covered the flor and Damian was bare-foot at the time so dick could see small shards in his feet and some in his hands. He had tears rolling down his eyes, his face red and puffed up and red. Dick just stood there and looked at him. Damian did the same. Dick closed the door behind him and they stood there for a while until one of them said something.

"Why me?" Damian said, tears still running down his face. "Is it part of the, Superhero gig, that in order to help people at least one of your parents need to die?"

"Damian. It's going to be Okay" Dick said reassuringly.

"NO ITS NOT" Damian screamed out and the kicked a book shelf that was in front of him and broke it.

"Damian. I understand what your going through. Your angry, sad, and hurt. And you don't know how to react. Bruce was like a father to me too." Dick came a step closer to Damian.

"No. You don't! You don't know anything! You're... you're just and idiot!" he screamed out again then hit the book case again. He then hit, and kicked it over and over again letting out all of his anger. He the fell to the floor, sobbing in pain.

Dick came over to him and picked him up off of the glass covered floor and put him on his bed then hugged him tightly. Damian hugged him back and sobbed into Dick's shirt. His hands slightly bled out from the glass and stained his shirt as well. He took one of Damian's hands and looked at it. It wasn't ll that bad, so he ignored it.

"My father is alive, isn't he?" Damian asked still sobbing.

"He could quite possibly be. But if he isn't, you need to learn to move on and say good-bye. You can't worry about this every single day for the rest of your life. Promise me that you won't." Damian lifted up his puffy face and nodded.

They stayed there for a long time and after a couple of hours, Damian had finally cried himself to sleep in the comfort of Dick's arms. Dick laid him on his bed then left the room silently. He now realized that from here on out, he would have to be Damian's father figure. But he definitely, in no way, was going to try and replace Bruce. But he was going to try and make him proud.

**The End.**

* * *

So, thats the story. I know it's not accurate to the comics at all but I was bored so oh well. Review if you want. I don't really care.


End file.
